


Just Kickin' This Can Along The Avenue

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a man alone with his hand. For MMOM 2016.</p>
<p>(There is no incest in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kickin' This Can Along The Avenue

Barry settled into the pile of blankets on his bed, lotion spread on his hand and sweat pants pushed down to his knees. Joe was out of the house, and his superhero rounds were done for the day, so for once he (hopefully) had the rest of the evening to himself. 

Barry moved his thoughts away from them as he spread the lotion on his dick. He slowly stroked up and down, settling into his routine. Thoughts of Iris appeared, as they usually did - her smile, the scent of her perfume in their shared laundry basket, a sketchy idea of what she might look like naked. 

He stroked a little faster, feeling his dick harden. As he was about to replay the fantasy he often had of Iris and he together, her wearing a strap-on, another thought intruded. 

Wally. 

Barry was generally loyal to Iris, but couldn't deny his occasional attractions to other men - and Wally had just the kind of looks he appreciated, with fine cheekbones and long legs. He had a few moments of guilt - _Iris's brother_ \- then, as his hand increased in speed, the guilt slipped from his mind as the lust took over.

He imagined having sex with Wally instead, frotting their dicks against each other. What would his face look like? Would he be loud or quiet? Would he pull on Barry's hair, or want to have his dick sucked? Barry shifted to that image, pretending he was on his knees in front of Wally. He tugged at his own sweat-soaked hair with his free hand as he moaned. 

And then he found himself imagining Iris right behind him, wearing that strap-on. 

Barry's mind shied away from her for a moment, feeling bad for including her like this even in his thoughts, but in his haze of lust he soon warmed to the idea. 

Wally stroking his hair and telling him what a good boy he was, then Iris's hands were on his rear as she - and - and - 

Barry came harder than he had in a long time, spurts of come flying up his stomach and chest. 

_It was only a fantasy_ , he guiltily reminded himself a few moments later, as he reached over to pick up some tissues. That was a threesome that should stay in his head - who'd want to do anything like that when their brother was in the same room? 

Barry used his super-speed to clean up after himself, still feeling twinges of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to preussich_blau for betaing, and elrhiarhodan for inspiring me.  
> Title is from The Caesars 'Jerk It Out'.  
> Feel free to say hi over at [my Tumblr](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com).


End file.
